


Job Requirements

by imaginary_golux



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaston auditions for the job of Huntsman.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Requirements

The job requirements for Huntsman are surprisingly specific, Gaston thinks: tall, black-haired, handsome (he takes a moment to preen), accurate shot, no morals whatsoever. That last makes him blink, but he is just smart enough to know that someone _with_ morals probably wouldn’t have been taking advantage of all of the girls in the village while plotting to marry Belle, so he probably fits the requirements to a tee.

Turns out the final interview is not so much an _interview_ as an _audition_ …and that the position has some unexpected benefits. Or possibly duties. Whichever. In any case, Her Majesty is even prettier than Belle _and_ finds Gaston attractive (in a tall, dark, muscled, and stupid sort of way, though she doesn’t tell him that last bit; after all, a lack of brainpower can only be an asset).

Her Majesty is tall and stately, and wearing nothing but a corset, and wastes no time when the door is closed behind Gaston, pinning him against it and kissing him hard, and all that practice with the village girls comes in handy, because Gaston can kiss like nobody’s business, and pretty soon he has her making little happy noises deep in her throat and tugging at his shirt. From there it’s about three short steps to the huge feather-bed and Gaston is attempting to figure out her corset. For a moment he thinks someone is watching them, but when he looks there is only a mirror on the wall, and when he looks back, she has gotten her own corset off (he is impressed; she never bothers to tell him about the hidden hooks on the front) and is spread out against the counterpane, all pale skin and elegance. Gaston has to fight with his boots for a moment, but when he is standing naked and proud before her, she smiles a thin and cruel smile and says, “Yes, I think you’ll do. Now come here and make me scream.”

He does his best – he’s not stupid enough to piss off a queen _intentionally_ \- and though he didn’t often do this for the village girls, because they were there to do things for _him_ , not vice versa, he manages well enough, burying his head between her legs and licking and nipping until she’s making those happy noises again and pulling at his hair; and she’s far enough gone or at least feeling generous enough that when he can’t bear it anymore and surges up, her legs over his shoulders, and slides into her slow and deep, she just smiles and pulls him closer. He fucks her long and hard – he is, in fact, in superb shape, and he’s _good_ at this, he’s got lots of practice and lots of motivation – and she smiles that cruel smile and rakes her nails down his chest, leaving long red marks that take days to fade. He thinks she might have murmured something as he comes – it sounded a little like, “Now you’re _mine_ ” – and there might have been a low and filthy chuckle from behind them where the mirror is, but mostly he’s focused on the glorious pleasure of fucking this truly beautiful woman, and so he doesn’t pay much attention to either.

Her Majesty is quite pleased with her new Huntsman. Oh, he’ll need some training – not nearly enough time spent on cunnilingus, and not quite the right angle of penetration – but he’s certainly pretty enough, with that lovely long hair and the cleft chin, and she’ll quite enjoy training him, she’s sure. And he’s _certainly_ stupid enough. And the mirror likes him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Job Requirements [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903591) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
